


Sick Over You

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Common Cold, Crushes, Cute Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fast burn?, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Nothing serious, Oblivious Harry Potter, Secret Crush, Sick Character, The opposite of a slow burn, but in a good way, cute and fluffy, he's still a brat, just a little flu, kind of, muggle medicine, sick character as in harry has a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Harry is sick with a cold, and someone isn't happy about it





	Sick Over You

**Author's Note:**

> You know that tumblr post that's like, if Harry ever got sick, Draco would loose his mind and storm into the infirmary and demand Harry feel better or else his father will hear about it?
> 
> I decided it write it :) or at least my fluffy take on it, hope you enjoy!

Harry was miserable, lying in bed, coughing up a fit. The potions didn’t seem to be helping, and Madam Pomfrey had been thrown for a loop. Hermione had suggested trying some type of Muggle drug (she suspected he had come down with the common cold and just needed some acetaminophen or something of the sort). Madam Pomfrey had been skeptical, but was willing to try anything at this point. Harry cursed himself. This was the last time he was going to host quidditch practice in the freezing cold while enduring thunderous rain. He was sure Oliver Wood would be scolding him right now for having such thoughts, but as another onslaught of sneezing came his way, he couldn’t find himself caring the least bit.

“Just sit here and rest dear,” Madam Pomfrey had told him, before giving him another dose of potions to down before swiftly turning and walking away.

That had been two days ago.

“Mione, I’m miserable!” Harry said. “Please tell Madam- _achoo!_ -Pomfrey to let me go,”

Hermione sighed. “I wish I could, but she won’t listen to me. Here, I brought you today’s homework assignments,” she said, offloading him with a bunch of paperwork.

Harry sighed, sifting through all the notes. “Well, this is going to take me forever,”

“If you procrastinate on it, it will,”

“I’m sick, remember?”

“And _I’m_ not going anywhere,” she said, pulling up a chair. “Ron will be here any minute, now come on. Stop complaining,”

“Do I ever stop complaining?”

Hermione gave him a look. “We all know Ron is the complainer of the group. So, like I said, suck it up and let’s get to work,”

\---

As Harry sat in the infirmary, feeling miserable, he was greeted by lots of friends who would stop by and try to make him feel better. There was of course Ron and Hermione who would sit and talk with him while doing homework. Neville, Luna, and Ginny would come by and say hello, leaving _get well soon_ cards and boxes of chocolate. Dean and Seamus would sit with him and make him laugh until his sides hurt and he couldn’t breathe. The quidditch team would even stop by, and they’d talk about quidditch practice for about five minutes before breaking out into loud noise and laughter before Madam Pomfrey would shoo them all away.

It made Harry happy that they cared so much about him, and he loved seeing each and everyone one of them until Madam Pomfrey inevitably shooed them all away.

Until, of course, he got an unsuspected visitor.

“Malfoy?”

He hesitated by the door “Hello, Potter.”

Harry frowned, staring wearily at the blond. “What are you doing here?”

Malfoy sighed, walking fully into the room. “I’ve come to see you,”

“Why?”

Malfoy shrugged, shuffling his feet.

“Look Malfoy, if you’re here to mess with me or get me in trouble, I’m really not in the mood. I feel bad enough as it is, I don’t need you to add insult to injury,”

Now Malfoy was frowning. “I’m not here to mess with you,”

“Then what? Make fun of me? Start some stupid argument? Tell me my hair looks stupid?”

“Well, it does look stupid,” Malfoy said with a smirk. “But no, that’s not why I’m here,” he said, boldly walking over to the side of Harry’s bed and taking a seat.

“What are you doing?”

“Sitting, Potter, what else?”

“But… why?”

“Would you rather I stand?”

“Why are you here?”

Malfoy sighed, looking down in his lap, his hands fidgeting. “You’ll laugh,”

Harry made a weird face, tilting his head to the side. “Why?”

“I just… I can’t explain it,”

“Oh, come on Malfoy, there has to be a reason,”

“Why does there have to be a reason?”

“Because you hate me! Why else would you be up here, if not to torment me?”

“I’m here because…” he said, trailing off, before muttering something under his breath.

“What?” Harry repeated. Malfoy continued to mumble just below a whisper. “Seriously Malfoy, just spit it out,”

Malfoy heaved a heavy sigh. “Because I… _missed_ you, alright?”

Harry blinked a couple of times. “You… _what?_ ,”

“I missed you, okay!” Malfoy said, blushing furiously, as he avoided all eye contact. “Please, don’t make me say it again,”

“Wait, did you just say you miss me _and_ the word please within the same sentence?”

“Oh, haha, Potter, yes, rub it in why don’t you,” Malfoy scowled at the wall across from him.

“I’m not rubbing it in, just...contemplating. I wasn’t exactly prepared for that declaration,”

“Yeah, well, there you have it,”

“I’m just...surprised is all. And confused. I mean...why do you miss _me?_ ”

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Because Potter, without you around, I don’t have anybody to mess with. I mean who am I supposed to call Scarhead all day?”

Now Harry rolled his eyes. “Wow, I feel so special. What an honor. Thank you so much for gracing me with your presence,”

Malfoy actually laughed. “Whatever, Potter. I just...it’s been unnaturally quiet without you around, so I thought I’d come see you while there wasn’t anyone else around,”

“So, that if you kill me, there won’t be any witnesses?”

“Exactly,”

Now they were both laughing.

“Why aren’t you always this nice?”

“What, and ruin my Slytherin reputation? Are you mad?”

“No, just extremely sick,” Harry said, coughing into his arm for effect.

“Well, don’t spread it over here!” Malfoy said, leaning back in his chair.

“Would serve you right,”

“But do you really want to sink down to my level, Potter?”

“If it’ll teach you a lesson. Actually wait, I think I feel a sneeze coming,”

“Potter!” Malfoy yelled, ducking his head.

Harry laughed. “I’m just messing with you,”

“It’s not funny,”

“It’s actually hilarious,”

“Prat,”

“Git,”

The two sat staring at each other for a full 10 seconds before erupting into a fit of laughter again.

“You’re actually not so bad Malfoy,” Harry commented. “I like this side of you,”

Malfoy’s blush returned in full. “Thanks. You’re not so bad either,”

Harry smiled at him, his stomach doing weird flips and turns. He opened his mouth say something else, when Madam Pomfrey came storming back in.

“Alright, no more visitors!” she said, coming over to give Harry more medicine, completely unfazed by the fact that Malfoy was the one visiting him. “You can come back tomorrow, but for now Mr. Potter needs his rest,”

Malfoy nodded, standing and readying himself to leave. “Well, feel better soon, Potter,”

Harry smirked. “Or what?”

“My father will hear about this,”

Harry let out a loud laugh. “You aren’t serious,”

“Sure I am,” Malfoy said with a wink, before turning and walking away.

Harry hoped Madam Pomfrey wouldn’t notice the bright blush on his face.

—

Malfoy became a regular visitor. After everyone else left for the day to go eat dinner before heading off the the library, Draco would sneak off to visit Harry, giving him _real_ food, instead of the gross hospital pudding and food replenishing potions.

“Feeling any better today?” Malfoy asked.

“Well, I’m on day five up here, and my cold has effectively turned itself into a full on flu,” Harry said, sniffling. “Hermione thinks I’ll be up here for the rest of the week. Madam Pomfrey has been limiting my number of visitors, lest I get the rest of the school sick too,”

“Aww, poor baby,”

“Whatever, Malfoy,”

Malfoy chuckled, shifting to make himself comfortable in his chair next to Harry’s bed. The two talked about the passing school day, and malfoy caught him up on all the school drama.

“.... so I guess they’re dating now,” he finished with a shrug.

“Huh, a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. Who would have thought?”

Malfoy shrugged. “Not the weirdest pairing I could think of,”

“Like?”

“I mean a Slytherin dating a Hufflepuff would be pretty weird,”

Harry conceded that one. “Probably wouldn’t be a bad thing though. I think the Hufflepuff would balance out the Slytherin quite well,”

“Look at you, being a matchmaker,” Malfoy said with a smirk.

“Hardly. I mean, I saw Hermione and Ron coming, but everyone could see it. And I didn’t realise Dean and Seamus were together for the longest time. Although, I did eventually figure out that Neville has a crush on Ginny,” Harry paused for a moment, and then added, “if you tell anyone that, I swear-”

“I won’t say a word,” Malfoy said with a gesture indicating he was locking his lips. “His secret is safe with me,”

Harry sighed, leaning back on the bed, closing his eyes as he did so. “So tired,”

“You should sleep,”

“I’ve been sleeping all day!” Harry whined. “Madam Pomfrey keeps give me drowsy medicine,”

“It’ll make you feel better though,”

Harry shrugged. “I guess. She gave me some right before you came up here. I think it’s starting to kick in,” he said around a yawn.

“I should probably go then,” Malfoy said, standing up. “You need rest,”

Harry didn’t even answer, just nodded his head, turning over on his side for a more comfortable position. Malfoy hesitated for a bit, but then reached over and pulled Harry’s blanket up and around his shoulders, lightly tucking him in. Harry smiled, but didn’t say anything, as he let himself be overtaken by warmth and sleep. He could hear shuffling around him, but he paid no mind to it as he began to feel himself fall deeper and deeper into sleep. He could feel someone standing above him, but it didn’t really matter, whoever it was, he was too far gone.

“Night Harry,”

There was a gentle pressure against his forehead, cool and soft, and Harry sighed, leaning into the touch, but it was gone within an instant, and Harry wondered if maybe he was already dreaming.

\--

“Draco!”

Draco smiled, taking his usual spot next to Harry. “You seem happy today,”

“I am _very_ happy today,” Harry said with a bright smile. “Is that for me?” he asked, indicating to the box in Draco’s hand.

The blond nodded, passing over the box of chocolates.

Harry gasped. “You are the absolute best!” he praised, lifting the top off and picking out a milk chocolate caramel square.

“It was nothing,” Draco said, waving him off.

Harry sighed in bliss as he ate another square. “These are amazing,”

“I only eat the best,”

“You’re such a snob,”

“Can’t help that I have good taste,”

Harry laughed, holding the box out to Draco so that he could take out a piece. He picked a dark chocolate raspberry square for himself. “My mother loves to send me boxes of these,”

“I suddenly really love your mom,”

Draco laughed at that, snagging another piece of chocolate for himself. “She is the best,”

“Oh! Speaking of the best, how’d the quidditch game go? Ron didn’t get to tell me about it,”

So Draco went into detail about the Ravenclaw vs Slytherin quidditch match and how his team had won by catching the snitch at just the right moment. So now Slytherin was in the lead, Gryffindor right behind them.

“We’re gonna kick your arse,”

“If you ever make it out of this hospital room,”

“I should be let out soon,” Harry said. “Madam Pomfrey has to run a few tests, but I feel as good as new,”

Draco smiled. “That’s good. We’ll have to play a game of quidditch or something once your free,”

Harry smiled softly at the blond. “You mean you want to hang out with me outside of here?”

Draco shrugged. “Sure. I mean, I do like spending time with you,”

“What about your Slytherin reputation?”

“Hey, I can still be menacing. I can hang out with you, and still strike fear into the hearts of innocent little first years,”

Harry laughed. “Oh yes, you’re just _so_ frightening,”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Potter,”

Harry smirked, punching Draco’s shoulder. “You love it,”

“I absolutely cannot stand it,”

“And yet, you’re here with me anyways,”

“Alas, you are correct,”

“What am I going to do with you?”

Draco blushed, looking away. “I don’t know,”

Harry found Draco being shy to be quite adorable. “You are something else, you know that?”

“Whatever,” he said, still avoiding eye contact as he stared out the window.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m only teasing you, Draco,”

“I know,” he said, turning back to face Harry. “You just...catch me off guard sometimes,”

“Well, now you know how I feel,”

Draco smiled. “It’s fun getting you all flustered,”

“Why is that,”

“It makes you look…”

Harry made a weird face. “Look like what?”

Draco shook his head. “Nevermind,”

“But now my interest is piqued,”

“Look at you Potter, knowing big words,”

“Shut up, Malfoy,”

“Make me,”

Harry stared at Draco for the longest time, before he slowly started to laugh. “Whatever,”

“That’s exactly what I thought,”

“Is there something you want?” Harry asked exasperated.

“Just to spend time with you,”

The honesty in Draco’s voice threw Harry off, and he was silent for a moment. “You really like spending time with me?”

Draco nodded with a faint smile. “Yes, Harry,”

Harry blushed at the sincerity. “Oh,”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“No, it’s just… we’ve never really been friends before,”

“And are we friends now?” Draco asked, leaning closer to Harry, still sitting in his chair.

Harry swallowed, never breaking eye contact with the Slytherin. “I don’t know. You tell me,”

Draco smiled, moving closer yet. “Well…” he said, trailing off, reaching a hand out to rest on top of Harry’s. “I’d like to think we aren’t enemies,”

“No, we’re not,” Harry said, turning on his side to face Draco better.

Draco’s smile widened as he moved even closer, sitting on the edge of his chair. “And do you _want_ to be my friend, Harry,”

“I asked you first,”

“I don’t know if you want to hear my answer,”

Harry closed his eyes, trying to focus, before opening them back up again. His heart was racing at the prospect of what Draco would possibly say to him. “And why’s that?”

Draco tilted his head, somehow moving even closer to the Gryffindor. “I don’t want to scare you away,” he practically whispered.

Harry leaned forward too, his forehead resting against Draco’s. “You won’t,”

Draco bit his lip, staring into those bright greens eyes. “I don’t want to be your friend, Harry,”

Harry placed his free hand, the one not being covered by Draco’s own hand, against the Slytherin’s cheek. “What do you want then?” he whispered back.

Draco glanced down at Harry’s mouth. “This,” he said, leaning forward the rest of the way, and softly brushing his lips against Harry’s.

Harry sighed into the kiss, his hand moving from Draco’s cheek, up into his incredibly soft hair. He could feel the hint of a smile on Draco’s lips, as he pressed even closer, tilting his head just so to deepen the kiss.

Harry hummed, lightly running his fingers through Draco’s hair, and Draco ran his tongue along the seam of Harry’s lips, causing the Gryffindor to gasp, allowing Draco’s tongue to slip through. The kiss was amazing, way better than any previous kissing Harry had ever done, which wasn’t a lot. Of course, a few short days ago, he would have never thought he’d be kissing Draco Malfoy of all people.

Eventually the two had to pull away from one another, but that was only because Madam Pomfrey came bursting into the room as per usual.

“Alright Mr. Pot - Mr. Malfoy! Get away from him at once!”

The two boys sprang apart at once, their cheeks a bright red.

“Sorry!”

“We didn’t mean to!”

“Are you _trying_ to get sick?” she chided them. “You can’t just go around spreading diseases however you please!”

“But I wasn’t-”

“Hush!” she scolded, casting several spells on both the boys. “I leave for five minutes - five minutes!” she mumbled to herself as she tried to get Harry to take a few potions.

“I’m fine, I swear!” Harry protested.

“And you!” she said, pointing her wand at Malfoy, who went pale. “If I hear so much as a _sneeze_ from you, you are to report back to me instantly, are we clear?”

He gulped. “Yes, ma’am,”

“Off with you then!”

Draco cast Harry a sheepish look, and all Harry could do was wave him goodbye.

\--

“Scoot over,”

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to get comfortable,”

“Well do it over there!”

“Will you just scoot over, Potter?”

“This was my bed first,”

Draco scowled at him as he tried to lay down next to his boyfriend. “And I will kick you _out_ this bed, if you don’t scooch!”

Harry mumbled something under his breath, but moved over nonetheless. “Happy?”

“Overjoyed,” Draco said sarcastically, laying down and throwing an arm over Harry.

“We’re gonna get caught,”

“So?”

“So, what are you doing up here?”

“I can’t come visit my favorite Gryffindor?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s 11:30 at night!”

“I wanted to see you,”

“You saw me like two hours ago!”

“Yeah, and then Madam Pomfrey kicked me out!”

“Which she’ll do again if she finds you up here!”

“Aren’t you a Gryffindor? Stop being such a prat,”

“I’m not a prat, you git! And stop kicking my leg!”

Draco sighed, moving to get up. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No,” Harry grumbled.

“Then shut up,”

“Make me,” Harry fired back.

Draco smirked. “Gladly,” he said, leaning down and stealing a kiss.

Harry couldn’t help but to smile into it as he wrapped an arm loosely around Draco. It was a short yet sweet kiss, and Draco was pulling away all too soon. “Better?”

Harry hummed in agreement as he pulled Draco back down against him. “You know I’m happy you’re here with me. I just don’t want to get you in trouble,”

Draco snorted. “You don’t want to get me in trouble? That’s a first,”

Harry rolled his eyes. “So dramatic,”

“You love it,”

“I will not confirm nor deny,”

Draco laughed, kissing Harry’s cheek. “You should go back to sleep, you’re probably exhausted,”

“Am not,” Harry said around a yawn. “Or maybe just a little,”

Draco chuckled, snuggling closer to Harry. “I’ll be here when you wake up,”

“Promise?”

“Promise,”

Harry closed his eyes again, giving a little content sigh. There was a gentle pressure against his forehead, cool and soft, and Harry smiled, leaning into the touch as Draco rained kisses over his forehead. “Night Harry,” he whispered.

“Night Draco,”

\--

“...body’s gotta do something about it!”

“Shh! Ronald, you’ll wake them up!”

“I’m not even talking that loudly!”

Draco groaned, trying to block out all the noise. “Harry, you have visitors,” he mumbled into the Gryffindors neck.

“Tell them to go away,” he replied groggily, shoving his face deeper into his pillow.

“We aren’t going anywhere,” Ron said flatly.

Harry’s eyes sprung open to the site of Ron and Hermione standing at the foot of his bed. “Oh…hey guys…”

Ron and Hermione both shared a look.

“They aren’t going to leave, are they?” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Nope,” he responded.

Ron look torn between confusion and amusement. Hermione just crossed her arms and continued to give them a _look_.

“I can explain,” Harry began.

\--

“You’re all free to go, Mr. Potter!” Madam Pomfrey said, as she made Harry drink his last potion.

“Finally!” Harry cheered as he hopped off his hospital bed, and made his way over to his friends and Draco. “Please, get me out of here!”

So the four of them made their way out of the infirmary and down to the Great Hall just in time for lunch. “I’ll see you later, Harry,” Draco said, kissing Harry square on the lips, before turning to walk away. Several students looked at them wide eyed, and Harry could see Pansy and Blaise looking absolutely gobsmacked. Harry laughed to himself as he followed his two friends over to the Gryffindor table.

“Well, this has been an eventful week for you,” Hermione said as she began to pile her plate up with food.

“Yeah mate, some kind of warning would have been nice,” Ron said, already chewing on a chicken sandwich.

Harry shrugged. “Like I said, it kind of just… happened. I mean, we weren’t even friends up until, what? Three or four days ago?”

“And then suddenly the two of you are just making out?”

“Ronald!”

“What?”

Harry laughed, but he was blushing. “Kind of? I mean, I think deep down I’ve always liked him. I mean I’m constantly staring at him,” he said, turning to look at said blond.

“He’s got a point,” Hermione said. “Honestly, I should have seen it coming,”

Harry laughed. “Not even you can know absolutely everything,”

“Well, do you think it’ll last?” Ron asked. “You and Malfoy, I mean?”

Harry thought about the question, still staring across the hall. At the Slytherin table, Draco turned his head, and they made eye contact. The blond smiled, blew him a kiss, and winked, before returning his attention back to Pansy who still had shock written all over her face.

Harry smiled. “Yes. Yes I do,”


End file.
